I'm in Love With my Sister: RiffGenta
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Follow the story of two siblings as they grow up together and begin to realize there is a connection among them far stronger than sibling love. Bad summary please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Look who's back! Yep I'm back with a new story! This story follows Riff and Magenta through their childhood, early teenage years and later teenage years (it ends before the movie, sorry spoiler/disappointment). To be honest I got the idea for this while making a picture of Riff and Genta as kids and another of them as teens (which I will be posting on my Devientart account CollieKitty1975 once finished) and decided to try my hand at a story about them! I hope you enjoy, as always I look forward to your reviews and thoughts!**

 **-Chapter 1-**

It was a calm clear evening on the planet of Transexual in the galaxy of Transylvania, it was always night on the shore lined planet but one knew it was evening by the blue moon shining in the sky. Along one of the many moon drenched shores a house was completely lit unlike the ones around it with only one room left dark. Inside that one dark room a young boy, no more than 2, sat nervously in his bed watching as shadows moved under the door and the voice of his father and someone else seeped through the closed door.

Something was happening but he didn't know what, he couldn't understand what the words he was hearing meant despite being more mentally advanced than most children his age. The shadows moved across the floor again and his father's voice sounded nervous.

"It's coming out breach? Is she going to be okay?"

There was an answer to muffled by the door for the toddler to hear making him worry more. The shadow moved again and disappeared leaving a line of golden light on the carpet but it soon turned into the door opening enough for his father to look in. Onyx Vitus was tall and lean with black hair and sapphire blue eyes, eyes that looked around the room before landing on his son sitting up in bed looking much too concerned for a two year old.

He sighed with a tired smile and stepped into the room and walked to his son lifting him into his arms.

"What's wrong Riff? Are the lights keeping you up?"

Riff turned his own sapphire blue eyes on his father and shook his head so his blonde hair fell in his face a little before he pointed at the door.

"Mommy."

Onyx sighed again sitting on the bed holding Riff in his lap.

"Your mother is busy right now, your baby brother or sister is coming tonight."

Riff's look of concern turned into a slightly sour one making Onyx chuckle.

"What's the matter Riffy, don't you want a younger sibling? Someone who will look up to you, someone you can boss around?"

Riff shook his head again.

"No sister!"

Onyx chuckled again leaning back on the pillows holding his son close hoping he'd settle down to sleep.

"Well I guess you can't really boss a little sister around, heaven knows it never worked for me when your aunt Pat and I were little, but that means you'll have to protect her and always be there for her like a good big brother."

Onyx looked down at his son who still seemed stubbornly set on not wanting a little sister.

"You'll do that won't you Riffy? Be a good big brother to your sibling?"

Riff looked up at his father but only yawned in response rubbing his eyes making a soft smile cross Onyx's face as he carefully laid him in the bed and got to his feet, he tucked the blanket around his son watched as his blue eyes fluttered closed. Smiling Onyx kissed his son's head the silently left the room. For the rest of the night Riff slept through the shadows moving across the strip of light under his door, the mumbled sounds of his father's voice and the strange one as well as the tiny high pitched cry that filled the room down the hall.

In the morning the rays of the pale white moon shone into Riff's bedroom making it a little lighter than the night before. The door gently creaked open but what woke the toddler was the soft feel of lips against his head. His eyes fluttered open taking a moment to wake up enough to register his mother sitting beside him on the bed. Alice Vitus was a petite slender woman with blonde hair like her son's and eyes that were like liquid emeralds.

Alice smiled sweetly at her son as she lifted him into her lap then chuckled when he smiled and hugged her neck.

"Morning mommy!"

She returned the hug kissing his head.

"Good morning my sweet boy. I have a surprise for you."

Riff looked up at her his blue eyes widening a little with excitement that made Alice smile then look at the door as Onyx came in holding a small bundle in his arms that was making a very high pitched crying sound. Riff wanted to clap his hands over his ears at the sound, how could something so small make such a noise he wondered, but resisted as his father knelt before him allowing him to look at the baby swaddled in the pale yellow blanket.

The infant had milky white skin, pink cheeks, tiny hands and fingers, lips that were a little redder than normal for a baby, and a shock of bright red curls on its head. Riff reached out his hand and carefully took the baby's hand in his fingers and all at once it stopped crying and looked at him with emerald eyes that still glistened with tears.

"Riff this is your new sister."

Riff made a face but it vanished as his sister gave a small squeak and a smile as her tiny fingers closed around his own.

"What her name?"

Alice and Onyx shared a look before Alice smiled down at her son.

"Well Riffy she hasn't got one yet."

Riff looked up at his mother surprised.

"No name?"

Alice nodded looking down at her daughter.

"That's right, she doesn't have one yet. Would you like to pick her name sweetie?"

Riff looked down at his sister trying to think of a name that suited her. Many names crossed the toddler's mind, many he'd heard before or were of people he knew, but most didn't seem right until he remembered the color her room had been painted, a magenta purple with stars that glowed in the dark put on the ceiling by himself and his father.

"Magenta."

The name even felt right as he said it smiling at his sister when she made her little squeaking sound again. Alice and Onyx smiled at each other before Alice kissed Riff's head.

"Magenta it is then. Do you want to hold her Riffy?"

Riff looked a little nervous but nodded crawling out of his mother's lap to sit on the bed, smiling Alice took the newly christened Magenta into her arms then carefully set her in Riff's arms helping show him how to hold her head. Riff looked down at Magenta as she was placed in his arms and found himself smiling as she made little sounds at him her little hand reaching up and touching his cheek. Maybe he could get used to having a sister around as long as she didn't make that awful high pitched cry anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story, get things off to a cute little start. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well as the rest of the story just as much! Thanks for reading and stopping by!**

 **-Chapter 2-**

"Riffy!"

Riff smiled suppressing a laugh from where he was hidden under the stairs so his sister wouldn't hear him. At 5 years old he was much better at hide and seek than she was at 3. Magenta walked past his hiding place thinking carefully before smiling and going to the stairs crawling up them, she was rather small for her age so the stairs were still a small challenge, then went to the door of her brother's room pushing it open.

"Riffy! Come out! Come out!"

She looked around the room discouraged when her brother didn't come out of hiding. She went to the bed and looked under it finding only a couple dirty socks and dust bunnies. Next she went to the closet and opened it only to find clothes hung neatly including the ugly green sweater Riff had once got as a gift from his grandmother that he swore was a monster in his closet until he was 4.

Stomping her little foot Magenta slammed the door and crossed her arms pouting. She left the room and went back down stairs but as she was coming into the living room she tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor in a mess of red curls and moss green dress. She sat up and felt a pain in her knee, looking at it there was a little red mark from a rug burn, before her eyes filled with tears as she started to cry.

Riff heard his sister start crying and left his hiding place going to her side and taking her face in his hands.

"What happened Genta? Are you okay?"

Magenta sniffled, though it did nothing for the small trail of snot running from her nose, and shook her head.

"My knee! I hunted my knee!"

Riff's brows knitted together as he looked down at her knee then smiled softly letting go of her face before lightly kissing the fading red mark.

"There is that better?"

Magenta wiped her nose and eyes on her sleeve and smiled nodding.

"All better!"

Riff stood and helped her up.

"Good cause you have to go hide."

Magenta crossed her arms frowning again, it was hard for Riff not to smile she just looked so cute when she pouted.

"No, don't wanna play hide go seek."

Riff kneeled down to her level looking into her eyes.

"Okay then what do you want to play?"

Magenta thought for a moment before she smiled brightly.

"I wanna go play on the beach!"

Riff smiled looking around, their mother was sleeping in the bedroom before she had to go to work and their father was working at the palace normally they weren't allowed to go out onto the beach alone but it never stopped Riff from sneaking out when Magenta was still go little to go out.

"Alright we will go to the beach but you have to be quite."

Magenta nodded bouncing around happily then taking Riff's hand as he led her outside and down the stone path to the beach past their back yard. As soon as they reached the beach Magenta threw off her shoes and ran across the white sand to the water's edge letting it wash over her feet making her squeal happily and jump away. Riff smiled walking to her side.

"Is it cold?"

Magenta nodded but still smiled and ran back into the water so it was up to her knees and wetted the hem of her dress. Riff sighed rolling up his pant legs before following her as she chased the waves laughing and squealing when they would crash into her little legs. Suddenly the waves receded far back making Magenta's brows crease in anger until Riff grabbed her and ran up towards the back yard just in time for a very large wave to crash into the sand behind them, a foamy mass strong enough that it would have swept the girl out to sea without much effort.

Riff set his sister down panting as he looked out at the water.

"Let's go back inside, the tide is coming in and the waves will be too big for you."

Magenta took his hand and let him lead her back inside and up to her room.

"You should get out of that wet dress, what other one do you want to wear?"

As he spoke he opened her closet and let her pick what she wanted to wear as he looked through her dresser for socks. After he found a matching pair he turned back and found his sister trying to pull her wet dress over her head, unable to because of the snaps on the back. He chuckled going to her.

"Genta stop, let me help you before you get stuck."

Magenta stopped pulling on the dress letting him pull it back down then turn her around and undo the snaps.

"There now arms up."

Magenta lifted her arms over her head and Riff pulled the dress off and picked up the smokey grey one she'd picked. He led her arms and head through then pulled the dress down making her laugh as he tickled her sides.

"Riffy stop!"

He smiled and continued his tickling until her face was red from laughing and she was out of breath sitting in his lap. Taking advantage of her sitting still he quickly zipped up the back of the dress then watched as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on, it's time for a nap."

Magenta shook her head but didn't protest as he stood lifting her as he did so then carried her to her bed laying her down. She gripped his sleeve pouting.

"Stay."

Riff looked down at her then sighed getting into her small bed beside her and letting her cuddle up to him as he covered them with the blanket. Magenta rested her head on her brother's shoulder letting her eyes close as she slipped off to sleep. Riff felt his sister fall asleep but didn't dare try to move knowing she'd wake up if he did so instead he closed his eyes and ended up falling asleep himself.

An hour later Alice woke up and went down stairs expecting to find her children playing some game in the living room but instead found it empty and the house silent. Trying not to panic she went back upstairs and checked Riff's room to find it empty as well so she went to Magenta's room and smiled at what she found. Riff was sound asleep in the bed, that was nearly small enough his feet touched the end, and Magenta sprawled out so her arm was besides her brother's head, her foot was over his legs and the blanket had been kicked off her. Chuckling quietly to herself Alice left the room softly closing the door behind her as she left to get ready for work.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Magenta sat on the ground outside her brother's school drawing shapes in the dirt humming the song they had learned in her school, the national song of Transexual. Being only in pre academy Magenta got out a full hour before her brother and like always she was waiting for him to get out of school so they could walk home together. As she sat there minding her own business a group of older kids came out of the school and the leader, a tall boy with brown hair and eyes, looked around until his eyes fell on Magenta and he scowled leading the group over to her.

"What's a baby doing here?"

Magenta looked up, at 5 years old she hated being called a baby just for being small and it had landed her in trouble more than once, the boy saw her face and laughed.

"Hey it's Vitus' sister the one that follows him around like some kind of pet! No wonder he's so weird his only friend is a baby!"

Magenta got to her feet leering at the boy with a deadly leer despite being a full head shorter.

"Leave my brother alone!"

The boy laughed again.

"What's a baby like you gonna do to stop me? Your brother's a freak and a weirdo!"

Magenta growled and before the boy could finish laughing pulled her hand back and punched him square in the nose making his laughing turn into yowling in pain as he stepped back holding his nose. Once he stopped yelling he removed his hand and revealed a steady trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"You're going to pay for that you little shrimp! Grab her!"

Before Magenta could blink the other two boys grabbed her arms holding her in place while the boy she'd punched pulled his arm back to hit her. Magenta closed her eyes doing her best to prepare herself for the impact but it didn't come through a resounding smack did. Magenta opened her eyes to see Riff standing in front of her and the boy now sitting on the ground holding his nose again sobbing this time like a small child, Riff's knuckles were purple and black as his hand shook and his blue eyes were like ice as he leered at the boy on the ground.

"Don't ever touch my sister again or you'll regret it!"

Without a word the three boys left in a hurry not looking back until they were all the way down the street. Riff took a breath to steady himself before turning around and looking at Magenta carefully taking her face in his hands.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Magenta shook her head taking his injured hand from her face and looked at it sadly.

"No but you're hand brother, does it hurt?"

Riff looked down at his hand, at most he'd broken a few fingers but it just looked like a bunch of bruising.

"A little but it's okay as long as they didn't hurt you."

Magenta looked up at him for a long moment then back down at his hand before lightly kissing the worst of the bruises then turned her eyes back up to him.

"Better?"

Riff winced a little as his sister kissed his hand but smiled as she looked at him.

"Lots, thanks. Come on let's go home."

Magenta smiled and walked home with her brother telling him about her day and how she'd punched the boy in the nose herself, that made him chuckle and shake his head. Once they arrived home Riff bandaged his hand then helped Magenta make a little picnic before they went down to the beach and ate watching the waves as she asked questions about this and that and he answered as best he could. After awhile they made their way back up to the house and came in just as Onyx walked in the front door.

Magenta smiled and kissed her brother in the cheek.

"Thank you for a wonderful afternoon brother, I love going to the beach."

Riff smiled kissing her forehead like he always did.

"Any time sister, I know you enjoy trips to the beach."

Onyx looked around not see his children before looking in the kitchen smiling as Magenta saw him and quickly ran to him hugging his waist.

"Welcome him daddy!"

Onyx smiled lifting her up and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you my beautiful girl. Did you two have good days?"

Magenta looked at her brother as he hid his injured hand in his pocket but smiled nodding.

"Yes father, I have school work I should go finish it's due tomorrow."

Onyx watched his son start to walk from the room before he stopped him.

"Hold on a second Riff, I've brought a surprise home for the both of you."

Riff and Magenta shared a look before Magenta smiled hugely.

"What is it daddy?!"

Onyx set his daughter on her feet beside her brother and gestured to the living room.

"Go and see."

The siblings smiled at each other and ran to the living room then stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing the red haired woman sitting on the couch, a smile on her red lips as her green eyes fell on the pair. Riff smiled running to the woman and hugging her.

"Aunt Pat! I thought you and Richard were away on Asexual for the rest of the year!"

Patricia hugged her nephew back tightly.

"We came back early and I wanted to see my niece and nephew. Look at you Riff you're growing like a weed! Looking more like your father everyday."

Riff blushed faintly but smiled as he looked back at Magenta who seemed apprehensive about the woman before her.

"It's okay Genta, you remember aunt Pat don't you?"

Magenta looked at her brother and shook her head, her memories of this woman were very fuzzy and she wasn't sure if she trusted them. Patricia smiled softly patting Riff's cheek.

"It's to be expected she was only little last time you came to visit. I brought you both something from Asexual."

She reached into the bag at her feet and handed Riff something wrapped in brown paper and tied with a string.

"Sorry the wrapping isn't fancy, your uncle insisted you wouldn't care about the packaging."

Riff smiled sitting beside her on the couch watching as she took out a package wrapped in pale lavender paper and tied with a ruby red bow and held it out to Magenta. The girl looked at her brother who nodded before taking the present and scampering to her brother's side sitting beside him as they opened the gifts. Riff tore back the brown paper to reveal a book he'd been looking for for nearly a year making him smile excitedly.

"Thank you aunt Pat!"

Patricia chuckled hugging Riff as he hugged her neck then kissed her cheek before sitting back down and opening the book. Magenta was more careful opening her gift, untying the ribbon then pulling back the paper to reveal a nearly folded silky emerald green dress with white lace around the sleeves, collar and skirt. Sitting on top of the dress was a necklace of a slim silver chain and strung on it was an emerald the size of a nickel.

Magenta's eyes widened as she took out the necklace before she smiled at Patricia.

"Thank you!"

Patricia smiled back.

"You're welcome sweetie, such a well mannered girl."

Onyx came into the room and sat on the arm of the couch putting his arm around his sister.

"You mean you actually managed to find that old book?"

Patricia smirked looking down at the book Riff had set aside to help his sister out on her new necklace.

"Richard did actually, it was his copy that was gathering dust in his office, Cosmo took interest in it for awhile but you know him, can't stay on track of one thing to save his life. I had planned on giving that dress to Nation but she found the purple one and decided it was hers, it would have been a few sizes too big for Magenta anyway."

Riff looked at his aunt upon hearing the names of his cousins, Cosmo was 8, 1 year older than Riff's current 7 years, and Nation was 6, only a year younger than himself. He didn't get to see them very often so hearing about them was a change. Onyx smiled softer at the names.

"How are those two? It's been awhile since we've seen them, since Cosmo was Riff's age."

Patricia looked at Riff and Genta before back at Onyx.

"They are fine, Cosmo is protective as ever of Nation now that she's in school getting ready to start junior academy."

Onyx looked at his sister knowing she was hiding something.

"What else? You're hiding something Patricia, out with it."

Patricia looked away for a second before sighing heavily.

"We think they are like Richard and myself, protective as Cosmo is of Nation and the way they are always together, I found them sharing Cosmo's bed almost routinely each morning once Richard left for work."

Onyx stayed silent before looking at his children.

"Riff why don't you and your sister go upstairs for awhile?"

Riff started to protest but Patricia shook her head getting to her feet.

"No it's alright I should get going I left Richard home alone with the kids. I'll see you soon Onyx, take care."

With that she kissed Onyx's cheek then Riff and Magenta's cheeks in turn before leaving. After that Onyx went to the kitchen leaving his children alone to play. As soon as he was out of the room Magenta looked at her brother.

"What's wrong with Cossy and Natty?"

Riff shrugged.

"I don't know Genta."

Onyx came back into the room and sat down in one of the chairs with a few papers in his hands.

"You kids go on upstairs I have work I need to finish."

The siblings shared a look but did as told but before Riff could start climbing the stairs his father spoke.

"Riff, don't tell your mother aunt Patricia was here okay?"

Riff was about to protest but the look in his father's eyes made him stop and nod before he followed Magenta up to her room. In her room Riff found his sister now wearing the silky green dress admiring it as she spun around.

"Don't get it all dirty."

Magenta turned to face her brother and smiled brightly.

"It makes me feel grown up! Is it pretty?"

Riff looked her over and smiled softly.

"Very grown up and beautiful. Next thing you know you'll be all old and covered in wrinkles!"

Riff laughed as Magenta gave a sheik of 'no' looking at her reflection in the mirror. After about 15 minutes that she wouldn't get wrinkles for a very long time he helped her change out of the dress and back into her other one before they played a game of house, he didn't particularly like the game but he couldn't say no when his sister started pouting.

Later that night Onyx came into Riff's room to tell him it was time to go to bed but before he could leave Riff sat up and looked at his father.

"Dad what's wrong with Cosmo and Nation? Are they okay?"

Onyx looked back at his son and gave a small smile going back and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"They're fine Riff, nothing's wrong with them."

Riff's brows furrowed in confusion.

"But aunt Pat said she and uncle Richard think they are becoming like them, is something wrong with all of them?"

Onyx closed his eyes and sighed shaking his head.

"No Riff they are all fine."

Feeling a little more relieved Riff nodded but then looked confused again.

"How come you told me not to tell mom aunt Pat was here?"

Onyx flinched at the question.

"Well your mother and aunt Patricia don't get along very well because your aunt and uncle have chose to live differently."

Riff still didn't understand and Onyx could see it.

"Your aunt and uncle have chosen to live as an insetsuous couple and they are thinking Cosmo and Nation are turning out the same way."

Riff was surprised, his class had only recently learnt that while most sexualities were accepted on their planet insest was friend upon by most people, there were even people who had shunned family members for taking part in it. Onyx shook his head getting to his feet.

"It's all okay though Riff, you'll still be able to see your cousins and your aunt and uncle. Now enough questions it's time for bed."

Riff nodded and settled down to go to sleep but only ended up being wide awake for another hour. He never told Magenta what their father had told him and Magenta didn't ask again having put it all behind her as she wore her new dress to school.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello all! Has everyone enjoyed the past few chapters? I know I enjoyed making protective 7 year old Riff. At any rate I do hope you're enjoying the story and as always I look forward to reviews no matter how small so if you keep reviewing I'll give you a cupcake!**

 **-Chapter 4-**

Magenta stood on the beach outside her backyard gate watching the waves as they rolled effortlessly in the shimmering pale blue light. A sound from behind her made her look over her shoulder to see Riff making his way to her. She turned back to the sea but as she felt her brother wrap his arm around her shoulders she rested her head on his chest.

"It's almost time to go, are you ready?"

She took a deep breath then nodded following her brother back into the house and to where their parents were waiting in the living room. Alice was wearing a navy blue party dress, her blonde hair was up in an elegant bun, her lips were painted red, and her eyes were accented by heavy makeup. As soon as she looked at her daughter she sighed and began fussing with her hair.

"Honestly Magenta I wish you would listen and not go down to the beach before your first party! Your hair is hard enough to tame now it's a mess."

Onyx sighed and grabbed his wife's arm telling her not to worry about it that their daughter looked fine. Magenta looked up at Riff nervously earning a soft smile as he carefully tucked a stray curl behind her ear and took the pin from her updo letting her wild curls fall down to her shoulders.

"Riffy don't mom will get mad, she wants me to look perfect."

Riff rolled his eyes before gently kissing her forehead.

"You do look perfect sister, you look beautiful."

Magenta blushed faintly looking down at herself, she was wearing a new emerald green party dress her aunt Patricia had sent her for her 15th birthday the week before, her normal flat shoes were replaced by four inch black heels, her mother had made her sit still for nearly an hour to put makeup on her and wrangle her hair into a bun on her head that Riff had just undone.

"There's just something missing."

Magenta looked up at her brother confused until he took something from his pocket and turned her around gently pinning two pieces of her her hair back with a jade butterfly pin. Magenta went to the mirror and looked at the pin and smiled brightly hugging her brother.

"Thank you Riffy! It's beautiful!"

Riff smiled kissing her head before pulling out of the hug and offering his arm to her which she took after giggling. He led her out to the car and held the door for her before getting in beside her as their parents got in the front seats. Tonight there was a party at the palace and finally Magenta was old enough to attend but unlike Riff who had gone to his fair share of parties being 17 she was nervous.

"It'll be okay Genta, once we get there you'll relax and it won't seem so scary."

Magenta looked up at her brother and smiled a little before nodding trying to keep herself from freaking out. When they arrived at the party Magenta was overwhelmed by the number of people attending and found herself attached to Riff's side, though he didn't seem to mind, as he talked with people he knew and people his parents knew. After a while Riff led his sister over to the refreshments table and handed her a glass of punch.

"What do you think of it so far?"

Magenta looked around and shook her head.

"To many people."

Riff took a drink from his punch watching as she sipped hers before they both looked at the dance area as slow music began playing. Riff smiled setting his cup down and taking his sister's before offering his hand to her as he bowed.

"May I have this dance young lady?"

Magenta giggled but took his hand curtseying.

"Yes you may sir."

Riff smiled and led her out onto the dance floor gently placing one hand on her waist and the other in hers as her free hand rested on his shoulder. It quickly became apparent she may as well of had two left feet making him chuckle before placing both hands on her hips and lifting her enough she was standing in his feet making her blush.

"Riffy you don't have to do this, I'm too big aren't I hurting you?"

Riff lightly kissed her forehead.

"Not in the slightest dear sister."

She smiled and let him dance around with her and before she even knew it she had stepped off his feet and was dancing on her own. When the song was over she smiled brightly and took her brother's hand pulling him off the dance floor and off to a balcony that overlooked the vast gardens. Spinning around a couple times she giggled and let go of his hand before leaning on the stone rail looking out at the garden as the pale blue moonlight made every last rose shimmer as they swayed softly in the breeze.

As the breeze whispered by she shivered feeling the chill through the thin sheer sleeves of her dress. Suddenly something was draped over her shoulders and blocked the chill making her look to find Riff had put his jacket on her before he too leaned on the rail looking up at the stars rather than the gardens. Magenta smiled watching her brother.

"It is beautiful tonight."

Riff smiled down at her.

"It is but not as beautiful as you Genta."

She blushed again feeling like butterflies had filled her stomach and her heart would skip a beat when she looked at her brother's smile. As the chilled breeze blew again she inched closer to Riff until they were side by side again looking out at the sprawling gardens. As they watched a young couple not much older than themselves entered the garden hand in hand and stole a kiss before running from sight. Riff looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye and felt his throat go dry as his heart skipped a beat then hammered like it was trying to escape his chest.

Before he could think to stop himself he leaned down close to her catching her eye as he went to kiss her cheek but she closed her eyes and turned her head so their lips met instead. Both were surprised but didn't break apart because the kiss felt right some how. When they broke apart Magenta touched her fingertips to her lips as tears filled her eyes making Riff feel horrible thinking he'd upset her.

"Genta I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Magenta shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks before she turned on her heel and ran from the balcony his jacket dropping to the ground as she did so.

"Magenta!"

Riff cursed under his breath grabbing his coat and chasing after his sister but lost sight of her as he reached the gardens. He looked around but his sister was nowhere to be found making him curse himself as he sat on a stone bench hiding his face in his hands. He hadn't meant to kiss her, not that way, he knew she felt uneasy at the party and he just wanted her to feel more at ease. He looked up at the sky as old memories of being 7 years old sitting in his junior academy class listening to his teacher explain what relations were allowed on the planet then explain how insestuis relations, while legal, were frowned upon.

Someone sitting beside him snapped him from his thoughts and made his heart skip a beat hoping it was Magenta but his heart sank to his stomach as he seen it was Cosmo, he wasn't surprised to see his cousin now not when he had realized the young couple that snuck through the gardens had been him and Nation.

"Shouldn't you be off with Natty somewhere?"

Cosmo ignored his cousin's bitter tone.

"We were on our way back to the party when we heard sobbing, we followed it and found a little auburn haired beauty crying her eyes out at the fountain. What happened?"

Riff sighed and stood before starting to pace angry at himself even more. Cosmo waited for an answer knowing not to try and push to get it out of his cousin and finally Riff cracked.

"I kissed her! I didn't intend to it just happened! Then she ran out crying and I lost sight of her out here, how could I be so stupid?! Of course she ran off crying in her brother damn it! She probably hates me now."

He sat back down hiding his face in his hands. Cosmo gave a small chuckle before putting a hand on Riff's shoulder.

"She won't hate you, you're her older brother, her protector and her best friend there's no way she could hate you."

Riff raised his head and leered at his cousin.

"How could you know that? She isn't like Nation, she's more independent and hot headed. I'm her brother and I kissed her for god's sake Cosmo it's not right I shouldn't look at my little sister that way! I shouldn't be having the feelings I do!"

Cosmo's pale blue eyes turned icy as he listened.

"I felt the same way when I first started to feel things for Nation, I was 15 and I knew I shouldn't be looking at my 13 year old sister like any other guy would but I learned the more I denied my feelings the worse they became, it got so bad I couldn't even be in the same room as her without wanting to kiss her. Then one night during a storm she came into my room because she couldn't sleep and it just happened, I kissed her. I was waiting for her to slap me and tell me she hated me but instead she started to cry, I felt horrible that I had kissed her and made her cry but after calming herself down she told me she hadn't cried because I had kissed her but because she was so relieved that her feelings weren't one sided. Magneta will understand her feelings but you can't assume she hates you, she's only 15 and she was raised to believe love between siblings is wrong but even if she doesn't love you that way she'll never hate you."

Riff sighed looking down at the grass thinking over what he was being told but said nothing back as he remembered a family get together when he and Magenta were small when his mother had seen Patricia and Richard show up, that hadn't ended well because Alice was a strong believer that insest was wrong and shouldn't be tolerated. Riff shook his head but looked up when Cosmo stood hearing footsteps and whispers, looking over his shoulder Riff seen Nation walking towards them with her arm around Magenta's shoulders and holding her hand as the younger girl sniffled a little but was smiling.

Riff got to his feet as the girls stood before them, his blue eyes met Magenta's emerald pools and before he could even open his mouth his sister flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his shoulder. After the shock wore off he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"I'm sorry Genta, I didn't mean for you to start crying, I didn't mean for it to hurt you."

Magenta shook her head pulling out of the hug enough to look at him new tears in her eyes but she was smiling.

"No Riffy don't be, I wasn't crying because of the kiss I was crying because after two years of trying to push thoughts of loving you away I couldn't stand it anymore but when you kissed me it reminded me of how mother shuns aunt Pat and even Cossy and Natty now, how she'll shun us."

Riff tore his eyes away from his sister's eyes to look at Cosmo and Nation who were standing hand in hand facing each other in a moment of their own. He looked back down at Magenta and gave her a small smile.

"Then she'll never know until you feel ready to tell her."

A smile spread across her lips before she bit her lower one.

"Promise?"

Putting a finger under her chin he leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly making her give a purr like noise as she kissed back then pout as he pulled away.

"I promise."

She smiled looking over at Cosmo and Nation seeing the pair smiling watching them now. Nation gestured to the palace.

"Think we should go back?"

Cosmo and Magenta both made a face at the idea of going back into the crowd of party goers making Riff and Nation laugh before Riff looked at his watch.

"I have a better idea, why don't you guys come back to the house with us? We can sit on the beach."

Magenta perked up nodding.

"I know where mom keeps the wine, she won't know if we borrow a bottle."

Riff laughed as the cousins looked at the 15 year old before shaking their heads but agreeing to come. While Cosmo and Nation waited outside the gates, since Cosmo had drove them, Riff and Magenta went back up to the party to find their mother and father. After looking around the siblings found them talking with a group of men and their wives, as soon as Onyx seen Riff he smiled proudly motioning him over. Riff shared a look with Magenta but walked over with her on his arm.

"Speak of the devil here he is, this is my son Riff Raff and his little sister Magenta."

One of the men, Riff recognized him as the principal of the College of Transylvania which resided on Asexual, offered his hand as Riff shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young man, your father has been talking up a storm about you, top marks in every class and a knack for sciences. Tell me do you plan on attending college after next year?"

Riff looked sideways at Onyx and Alice who seemed to be glowing with pride.

"After this year sir, I am graduating early. I could have graduated last year but I chose to continue with schooling another year. I have considered collage but I wasn't planning on the highest ranking college in the galaxy, I couldn't afford the tuition."

The man smiled with a throaty chuckle.

"If you're as bright as you say you are then tuition would be completely covered as would books and materials. A full scholarship for as many years you attended."

Riff felt as though all air had left his lungs, a glance at his parents and he could see them all but agreeing for him but on his other side Magenta was looking discouraged and this time not about being in the crowded party room. He looked back at the man.

"That is a very generous offer sir but I must request time to think about it."

The man nodded.

"Of course take all the time you need there is no rush,"

He paused his eyes moving to Magenta.

"And will this little beauty be attending as well?"

The air of pride that seemed to be coming off Alice died a little as she looked at her daughter.

"I'm afraid Magenta still has a few years of school to finish before college becomes an option."

The man looked from Alice then back to Magenta the pleased look he gave Riff completely gone, Riff gave a slightly growl to low to hear sure Magenta didn't get top marks but she wasn't stupid. Riff looked at his father trying to keep himself calm.

"Genta and I were going to head home, she isn't feeling well."

Onyx looked at his daughter and seen how uncomfortable she seemed and nodded.

"Want the car?"

Riff shook his head.

"No a friend is leaving as well and offered us a ride, we will see you later."

Onyx nodded and quickly distracted his wife with talking before she could protest the siblings leaving. Riff led Magenta out of the room and to where Cosmo and Nation were waiting in the car. Once they arrived at the house the group went down to the beach while Magenta retrieved a couple bottles of wine from the large accumulation in the basement before joining them. The couples sat on the beach together talking and sipping wine but after a few drinks Nation was getting tipsy and red in the cheeks.

Magenta couldn't help but laugh a little at her cousin, she never knew Nation was a light drinker. After a little longer Cosmo decided it was time to get his sister home as she began nodding off, Riff offered to drive them but Cosmo refused having only had half a glass of wine, so with a few good byes Riff and Magenta watched their cousins drive off. Magenta leaned into her brother's side smiling contently but it widened as Riff leaned down and left a trail of kisses from her temple to her cheek electing a giggle from her before she turned around and captured his lips in a soft sweet kiss, it felt normal almost natural to kiss him like they had been doing it all their lives and even though the rules she'd had crammed into her head from childhood were screaming it was wrong it felt every bit right.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well dear readers I just got finished watching Suffragette, good movie very moving go check it out and see Meryl Streep, Helena Bonham Carter (lovely dear) and many others in it. Getting back on topic I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, Magenta got to attended her first 'grown up' party, and as always I'm happy to receive reviews and thoughts on this story and if you review I'll give you a cupcake with sprinkles**

 **-Chapter 5-**

Magenta was woken by the pale moon light filtering into her room through her windows illuminating the room around her. She moved to stretch but arms tightening around her waist made her stop and smile as she carefully rolled over to face her brother kissing his bare chest just over his heart before snuggling closer closing her eyes. Just over a year had passed since they had discovered their feelings for each other and though things had become intimate they were careful using protection and being sure their parents never found out.

Riff held his sister close kissing her head as she cuddled closer against him, he could tell she wasn't asleep by the way she kept lightly kissing his shoulder. Smiling to himself he let his hand run down her bare side and to her thigh drawing a shudder from her then a giggle as she was rolled onto her back and he began to kiss her neck sucking on her pulse point. Magenta but her lip against the moan bubbling up her throat as her back arched off the bed, their lack of clothing from the previous night's events made it easier for Riff to kiss down her neck to her collarbone.

As Riff slipped under the blanket kissing his way down his sister's chest, torso and lingered on her thigh she lost the ability to stop the moan that ripped out of her throat but quickly bit her knuckle to keep them quieter. Suddenly the door flew open and crashed against the wall making Magenta scream and Riff to bolt upright sending the blanket sprawling to find Alice in the doorway in her dressing gown, her blonde hair a little messy from sleep and her face bright red in anger.

Riff moved from on top of his sister as she pulled the blanket up to cover herself looking scared beyond belief. Alice pointed at Riff her hand shaking.

"You sick pervert! Get out of this room this instant! How dare you do such things to your own sister!? Get out!"

Riff clenched his jaw but pulled on his boxers and did as told giving Magenta a concerned look before Alice all but shoved him into his own room and slammed the door before she rushed back to Magenta sitting on on the edge of the bed taking her daughter's face in her hands.

"Oh Magenta my poor baby did he hurt you? Force you to do things?"

Magenta growled and slapped her mother's hands away.

"I'm not a child! And no he didn't force me to do anything! I did it all because I wanted to! I love him and I don't give a damn if he's my brother!"

Alice looked at her daughter shocked before her anger returned and she slapped her daughter hard across the cheek. Tears spring to Magenta's eyes as she held her cheek looking at her mother then at the door as Onyx and Riff, now in pajamas, came into the room.

"Alice what are you doing?!"

Onyx grabbed his wife and yanked her to her feet and away from Magenta's bed where Riff sat down in her place and gently took his sister's face in his hands then held her close as she hid her face in his shoulder letting tears fall. Onyx looked at the siblings as his wife began calling them every fowl name that came to her head, clenching his jaw he pulled her from the room and down stairs before he let go of her arm making her leer at him.

"Aren't you even concerned about this Onyx?! I just caught our children screwing each other! It's disgusting and not right!"

Onyx narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you so narrow minded about love Alice? You hate my sister because she married her cousin then you hate their children because they love each other! But now it's your own children and you start treating them like the scum of the planet! Who cares who they love as long as they are happy?! For god's sake Alice your own parents were second cousins!"

Alice growled jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"If I knew you'd be tolerant of such behavior I would have broken off our engagement the second I found out that slut of a sister of yours was shagging up with her own cousin! If I knew you'd be okay with that type of relationship I would have saw to it those children were never born!"

Onyx saw red and before he could even think he had slapped Alice like she had Magenta but unlike their daughter Alice snarled and tried to hit him back only to have him pin her arms to her sides. Seeing she wasn't getting let go of she leered at him.

"Get out! Get the hell out of here and take that freak of a son with you! I never want to see either of you here again! Go live with your stupid sister! Who knows she might decided she wants a turn with you too!"

Onyx clenched his jaw but let go of her turning and climbing the stairs stopping in the doorway of Magenta's room finding Riff holding her close as she cried looking more like a little girl than a 16 year old in one of Riff's shirts as she sobbed into his chest. Onyx felt his heart sink, he didn't want to split them up but if he left Riff here there was no telling what Alice would do and if he tried to take Magenta she'd become worse. He cleared his throat making Riff look up his eyes swimming with questions looking a little helpless and guilty.

"Riff go pack your things, we are going to stay with your aunt Patricia for awhile."

Riff looked down at Magenta and smiled softly whispering something to her to which she nodded and her tears slowed as she let him get up and leave the room. Once Riff passed Onyx Magenta got to her feet and began packing a bag until Onyx gently grabbed her wrist making her look up at him confused.

"I'm sorry baby but you aren't coming, not this time. Me and Riff are going and you're staying here with your mother."

Onyx could see his daughter's heart crumble in her eyes as they flooded with new tears and she began sobbing again sinking to her knees, shortly after they became angry curses and empty questions.

"Why do you have to go?! Why can't she go and I stay here with you and Riffy?!"

Onyx knelt down and hugged her close kissing her head .

"Trust me pet if I could keep you I would, you and Riff are happy together but there is nothing I can do but promise this won't be forever."

Magenta continued to sob until Riff came back into the room and she got out of her father's hold to run into his arms clinging to him like a child.

"Don't go Riffy! Don't leave me here with her! Please!"

Riff wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

"I'll get you away from here, I promise just hold on a little while okay? Just a few days."

Magenta shook her head clinging tighter to him still crying and begging until Alice came in and pried her off and held her back as Riff and Onyx left. As soon as they were gone Magenta pushed her mother away still sobbing but leering at her.

"I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER ANYMORE BECAUSE NO MOTHER WOULD HURT HER CHILDREN LIKE THIS!"

Alice flinched at her daughter's words but quickly steeled herself and left the room. Once she was gone Magenta collapsed on her bed and sobbed into her pillow curling up into a tight ball feeling as though her heart had just been savagely ripped from her chest. That night she didn't sleep just sat at her window looking up at the moon her eyes red and sore from crying all day, her stomach was one big knot and was growling from time to time but she ignored it feeling numb all over, Alice hadn't come to check on her once all day not that Magenta cared as she kept her place at the window hoping somehow Riff would come back to get her.

After arriving at Patricia and Richard's house Onyx was given the spare room and Riff was given Cosmo's room, since the other boy slept mostly in his sister's room anyway, after putting his bag in the room Riff found the communicator and placed a call to the principal of the university on Asexual. By the time the communication ended Riff was an enrolled student at the school and would begin classes as soon as he arrived, due to a lack of on campus flats and rooms at the dorms the school had given him a flat just outside of campus to use as long as he was a student.

He was walking back to the bedroom to try and sleep or at least curve his thoughts to thinking about how in just a few hours he would go back home, rescue Magenta from the house and take her away with him where they wouldn't have to worry about their mother separating them ever again. As Riff stood before the door to Cosmo's room arms wrapped around his waist making him stiffen, they weren't his sister's arms and right now that's all he wanted was her embrace, then turn to see who had hugged him finding Nation looking up at him sadly.

"Oh Riffy I'm so sorry."

Riff only managed a nods as he gently undid her arms before going into the bedroom closing the door. Nation looked over at Cosmo, who had been watching from the doorway of her room, before going to him.

"He must be heartbroken Cosmo, I've never seen him and Magenta a part like this. I can't imagine what it would feel like if I was separated from you."

Cosmo placed his hands on her hips and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay, Riff is smart he'll think of something I'm sure."

Nation didn't look fully convinced but nodded letting her brother lead her into her bedroom. In the next room Riff was sitting on the windowsill looking at the sky, his aunt and uncle lived on a more secluded shore so there were more stars visible. His mind brought up memories of sitting in the window with Magenta when she was 3 telling her all about the stars and how far outside their own galaxy there were many more with other planets, she been fascinated by his facts and stories well into her early teenage years.

Somewhere between mumbling his own stories and picturing the memories he fell asleep but woke with a start when there was a knock on the door. He stood from the windowsill and looked at the clock on the desk near the foot of the bed, it was rather late in the morning. After a moment of not getting an answer the door opened and Nation peeked inside looking around until her eyes fell on Riff and she smiled softly.

"Morning Riff, I brought you some breakfast."

Riff looked at the plate in her hands, toast and eggs, but shook his head.

"No thank you Natty. I need to find out how much two tickets to Asexual would be so I need to get to the terminal before it gets crowded."

Nation set the plate on the desk and put her hands on her hips frowning.

"Tickets to Asexual? Riff what is going through that head of yours? Your planning on kidnapping Genta and running away with her?"

Riff looked at her ready to disagree but as she raised her eyebrow at him he found he couldn't.

"I am but how else could we be together? When Magenta goes missing Alice will know this is the first place to look, you and Genta are too young to remember what happened last time your mother and Alice were in a room together but I don't want it to happen again."

Nation looked at him for a long moment before sighing and walking to him kissing his cheek.

"Be careful then. Have you got necessities planned out? A place to live? Enough money to live on until you can find work?"

Riff smiled kissing her cheek in return.

"Yes the school is letting me use an off campus flat and I should be able to find work quickly."

Nation nodded kissing his other cheek.

"Give that one to Genta for me, be sure to call or write as soon as you're there so we know you're okay."

Riff was a little confused at her saying we until Cosmo stepped into the room then to Nation's side wrapping one arm around Nation's waist holding the other hand out to Riff. Riff shook his hand.

"Tell father where we went and be sure if Alice show's up nothing happens?"

Cosmo nodded once his blue eyes serious.

"She won't dare try anything. If I may though Riff wouldn't waiting until later to gather Magenta pose less risk? Tickets to Asexual one way are $5 each."

Riff thought the words over then nodded setting his bag down making Nation smile before it faded and her brows knitted together as she looked up at her brother.

"Why is it so important Alice not come here?"

The two guys shared a look before Cosmo sat down on the bed holding her in his lap as Riff leaned on the windowsill.

"Because she and mother don't get along at all. Alice hates the fact that mother and father are related but still married and had us."

"The last time they got in the same room as each other you were only 2 and Genta was only 1 so you didn't remember. It was a little get together of the family but the minute aunt Patricia and uncle Richard showed up with you guys Alice got very angry and told your mother she wasn't welcome, none of you were. You're father tried to reason but Alice wanted none of it and your mom was getting hot under the collar like she does until finally she lashed out at Alice and told her basically to screw off because she was happy with the life she'd built regardless of if she was married to her cousin."

"Alice only got angrier until she slapped mother, called her disgusting, sick, twisted, everything she could think of. It looked like mother was going to kill her but at that point you started crying and she gave in and we left."

Nation frowned at the floor.

"That's horrible, she hates insestuis relationships that much?"

Riff nodded.

"Yeah she does, even though her parents were second cousins."

Nation leaned into Cosmo's hold closing her eyes.

"What's it matter who a person falls in love with as long as it's true and they are happy together."

As she spoke she placed her palm against Cosmo's and they raised their arms till their elbows touched without looking away from each other with practiced ease. Riff had to look away to the beach out the window as his heart throbbed painfully for his sister. Finally evening came and Riff told his cousin's good bye before slipping off into the night heading back to the house he had left behind.

Magenta sat at her window sill watching the beach outside as she had been religiously for the past 24 hours. When a figure appeared on the beach she thought her mind was playing tricks on her until the pale moonlight broke through the clouds and reviled Riff standing below looking up at her the way people look at stars. She smiled and jumped up from her place and grabbed the bag she had packed and hid under her bed before grabbing a pair of heeled boots. She opened the window and dropped the bag and heels our first before she began to climb down the ivy fence until her feet were on the ground.

She hardly had time to turn around before Riff grabbed her in a tight hug making her close her eyes and bury her face in his shoulder her hands fisting around his jacket as they held each other. After a moment Riff gently pried her hand off his jacket and placed their palms together and guided her hand up till their elbows touched sending a spark of electricity through them before he could hear her voice in his head saying the exact same thing he was thinking, 'I missed you'.

Magenta smiled at him moving from his hold and grabbing her bag pulling it on then her boots as she took his hand.

"Where are we going? Back to aunt Pat's?"

Riff shook his head and began leading her into town.

"We are leaving Transexual."

Magenta stopped walking making him pause and look back at her still holding her hand.

"What's the matter my darling sister?"

Magenta looked around them, where they stood now there were more houses and it was farther from the beach.

"I don't want to leave our beautiful planet Riffy."

Riff pulled her close kissing her head taking in her scent.

"We won't be far away, Asexual is only an hour away by ship, a 30 second teleportation. I took the scholarship to the college and they are letting me use an off campus flat no charge."

Magenta seemed to shift gears completely as she smiled.

"We can finally be alone together?! Just the two of us?"

Riff smiled kissing her softly.

"Just you and me sister."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay my lovely readers I need your help! Should I continue this story up to the movie or should I have it end after Frank brings Collie in? Please leave your thoughts or drop me a message and don't forget to enjoy reading!**

 **-Chapter 6-**

After two years of living together in the cozy one bedroom flat Riff and Magenta had settled into a natural pattern. Riff would wake early and make breakfast, they'd eat together, Riff would kiss her sweetly then leave for class while Magenta entertained herself. Sometimes she'd clean the flat, lounge around absentmindedly flipping through tv channels that all seemed to be the same, once in awhile she would leave the flat and just walk around but she always came back with enough time to make dinner and have it waiting when her brother came home. After dinner she would sit with him and they would talk about their day while he did work that seemed too easy for him despite being graduate level work, sometimes if the day was bad enough she would pull him away from his work and into a nice hot bath where she leaned against his chest letting the hot water ease them.

On days Riff didn't have class Magenta would rise early and make breakfast and once in awhile take it to her brother, these little moments often found the food abandoned on the nightstand as the pair entertained themselves a different way. It was on one of these off days the pair were cuddling together in their bed between drifting off to sleep and awake when a knock on the door roused them. Magenta furrowed her brow but after kissing her brother slipped out of bed and pulled on her black silk dressing gown and left the room as the knocking became more insistent.

"I hear you! Don't get your panties in a twist!"

As she spoke Magenta unlocked the door and opened it to find prince Frank N. Further himself leaning on the doorway smirking down at her wearing black 6" heels, fishnet stockings, black panties with red garter belts, a sequined black corset and very heavy makeup.

"I'll try not to my little whisp."

Magenta didn't know what to say, she had never had to worry about speaking to Frank back home and everyone knew he could have a person killed with a snap of his fingers just because they looked at him wrong. Thankfully Riff came out of the bedroom at that moment, fully dressed now, and came to his sister's side wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Frank what brings you here this morning?"

Magenta looked a little surprised at how her brother talked to Frank, she'd known they attended the college together but she had no idea they actually spoke to one another. Frank looked her over one more time before meeting Riff's eyes.

"I wanted to discuss something with you, more about what we spoke of the night before last."

Riff nodded once leading his sister aside to let Frank in and closing the door behind him. Riff leaned down and kissed Magenta's temple, at 20 he was much taller than her even though she was now 18.

"Why don't you go take a show darling while I talk with Frank."

Magenta looked into his eyes before kissing his cheek and returning to the bedroom leaving Frank and Riff to talk in the kitchen. She showered and dressed quickly leaving the bedroom hoping to catch some part of the conversation.

"Well do we have a deal or not Riff Raff?"

There was a hesitant pause after Frank spoke.

"Yes under two conditions."

Frank made a sort of humming but it was enough of a signal for Riff to know he was listening.

"Magenta comes too AND you do not lay a hand on her sexual or otherwise."

Now Frank took his time to answer but eventually spoke.

"Very well. Welcome aboard project 'take over earth' partner."

There was more silence before the sound of the door opening then closing told Magenta it was safe to go into the kitchen and act like she hadn't heard. She found Riff sitting at the table watching the doorway almost expectantly with a small smile on his lips that made her put her hands on her hips.

"How'd you know I was listening?"

Riff smiled more and turned in his chair opening his arms for her, once she was seated in his lap he held her close kissing her jaw.

"Because my darling sister we are like two halves of a whole, I can always tell when you're up to something, that and you have a tendency to whistle when you breath through your nose after a shower."

He chuckled and Magenta lightly smacked his shoulder pouting but it only made him laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Magenta finally broke down and giggled leaning into him before purring as he kissed her neck and his fingers slipped under the hem of her dress. She bit her lip before getting out of his hold smirking teasingly as she went to the door way.

"I just showered Riffy."

He raised an eyebrow at her going to her and running his hands up her sides stopping as his fingers grazed the sides of her breasts smirking as she shuddered breath hitching in her throat.

"Yes you did and you didn't put a bra on, what else have you forgotten my love?"

One hand traveled back down her side to her thigh where he lifted the hem of her dress until she giggled pulling out of his hold and stepping closer to the bedroom with a sly look.

"You'll have to catch me to find out dear brother."

Riff chuckled but followed her to the bedroom before wrapping his arms around her waist attacking her neck with kisses that made her first giggle then purr and moan as he nipped her skin. He guided her down onto the bed hovering over her as he kissed her neck, shoulder and tops of her breasts that the dress exposed nipping every pleasure point he came by making her moan and arch off the bed. Hearing her moan Riff undid the buttons of her dress kissing every inch of skin exposed in the process making her writhe under him whimpers and breathless gasps escaping her lips faster the lower he got. When he reached her pelvis Magenta gave a growl finally having enough of his teasing and pulled him back up to her face kissing him before rolling them so he was now on his back on the bed.

Riff smiled as his sister began taking her revenge slowly removing his shirt and trailing her nails down his chest to the waistband of his pants. His breathing became a little more ragged as she followed her nails with her lips and the tip of her tongue making his hips buck as she reached his waist making her smirk. After a little more teasing Magenta finally gave in and let her brother flip them so she was on her back again as he kissed her muffling her moans as they joined in the most intimate way.

After a while, and a short nap, the pair redressed and went out to the living room where Riff sat on the couch with his sister snuggled against his side he began to finish the work he'd started last night. Before long he'd finished it and Magenta looked up at him finally bringing herself to ask the question that had been in the back of her mind all morning.

"Why was Frank here?"

Riff looked down at her then sighed pulling her into his lap.

"About a week ago Frank pulled me aside after class and told me he was planning a mission to travel to this place called Earth for a year and that he wanted me to join him on the mission as his partner."

Magenta took his hand in hers looking at them as she listened.

"I told him I'd consider it but I wasn't making a decision right away, then you heard the conversation this morning I only go as long as you come with."

Magenta furrowed her brow looking up at him.

"Where is earth? Will we still be close to home?"

Riff closed his eyes taking a deep breath and shook his head.

"Unfortunately no we won't be anywhere close, earth is in a completely different galaxy than Transylvania. If you don't want to go we don't have to, I'll tell Frank I'm not going without you and I won't force you to go."

Magenta nuzzled her brother's chest closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we go. I'm not thrilled about sharing a living space with a spoiled brat like Frank but I could deal with it as long as you're with me."

Riff smiled kissing her head gently rubbing her back.

"When do we leave?"

He looked down at her but found she still had her eyes closed making him sigh and brush her bangs from her forehead.

"A few months, you'll be 19 when we leave."

Magenta was silent making Riff think she had fallen asleep until she opened her eyes looking up at him.

"I'll be of age by then."

Riff nodded kissing her forehead before taking something from his pocket holding it for her to see.

"I know you will be but because we will be on earth I want to ask you something. Magenta, my beautiful darling sister, when we return from earth will you marry me? I know it's not a formal proposal but-"

Before he could finish speaking Magenta threw her arms around his neck smiling brightly.

"Of course I will Riffy! If it would be legal while I'm still 18 I'd marry you right this minute!"

Riff chuckled kissing her just to keep her from talking making her giggle as she looked at her left hand as he slipped the ring on her finger finally getting a good look at it. It was a gold band with two rubies and in between them sat a large diamond. She smiled tears filling her eyes as she hugged Riff again this time kissing him so they fell back onto the couch still locked at the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm doing a little bit of self promotion here (if you don't like it go ahead and read on). If you guys haven't already please go check of some of my other works I have more Rocky Horror stories, plenty of Sweeney Todd stories, more than enough Harry Potter stories and a few others! Please go have a look! Okay selfless promotion over please enjoy!**

 **-Chapter 7-**

A month seemed to fly by for Riff and Magenta, it seemed all at once they were celebrating Magenta's birthday with Cosmo and Nation then the next day they were taking a ship back to Transexual and walking to the palace. Once they arrived they found Frank waiting for them outside a large ship disguised as a castle. Frank smiled as he seen them and motioned Riff over.

"There's still a few things we need to touch up before we can go. The stabilizers are off."

Riff kissed Magenta on the cheek before setting his bag down and going to see if he could figure out the issue. Magenta looked away from them in the direction of their old home biting her lip.

"Riffy do I have time to go for a last walk along the beach?"

Riff looked back at her then to Frank and back again.

"It looks like it yes, it will take some time to fix the stabilizers."

Magenta nodded and went to his side kissing his cheek.

"I won't be long."

He returned the kiss with a nod watching her go until he couldn't see her. Magenta walked along the beach letting the waves wash over her feet until she stood looking up at the backyard of her childhood home, inside she could see the shadows of a woman and a man kissing behind the curtain of the kitchen window. With a sigh she went to the large rock where the sand met the yard and sat down on it pulling her knees to her chest and drew shapes in the sand not watching the waves. All at once she was grabbed around the waist and pulled up into the yard just as a large wave crashed over the spot she had been sitting on, the misty spray of the impact raining down on her as she fell to the ground with who had pulled her out of the way.

"When will you learn to watch the tide my beloved sister?"

Magenta looked up hearing Riff's voice blushing faintly as she seen they had landed in a rather compromising position, he was on his back on the ground under her and she was straddling his waist her hands on his chest. He smirked at her blush and pulled her down into a kiss making her giggle then purr as she kissed back. After a moment she broke the kiss and put their foreheads together.

"How did you know where to find me?"

Riff closed his eyes lightly brushing his nose against hers.

"Because I figured this is where you wanted to come, it was always your favorite spot when we were younger."

She smiled closing her eyes letting him trail feather light kisses down her nose and then her jaw. She purred but it was mixed with a deep moan as her hips shifted the closer he got to her neck which he quickly quieted by bringing his lips back to hers. She broke the kiss after a second her brow creasing in confusion until he looked up at the house.

"Alice still lives here, if she sees us we can consider ourselves sitting ducks. Father says she threatened that if she ever caught either of us she'd see to it we were exiled."

Magenta gave a small whimper hiding her face in his neck, it was hard enough knowing she'd have to be away from her beloved galaxy for a full year but the thought of exile made that seem like an overnight trip. Riff held her close kissing her temple as he sat up.

"It'll be alright Genta, it's only a year then we will be back on Asexual I can finish my schooling then we can get a real house here on Transexual, we will be married and I'll never let anyone hurt you or take you away from me."

Magenta relaxed smiling at the idea of being married to the love of her life and have a house along the moon drenched shores she loved. Riff smiled feeling her relax and got to his feet still holding her bridal style making her blush as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her away from the house before setting her down and taking her hand. They walked back to the palace to find Frank waiting, impatiently, in the entrance to the castle ship.

"It's about time. The sooner we get going the sooner we will arrive."

Riff kissed Magenta's head again and squeezed her hand before following Frank into the ship and to the control room leaving Magenta to say goodbye to her beloved planet from a window. As soon as the coordinates were set Riff joined her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We will return one day before you know it my dearest sister I promise."

Magenta closed her eyes and relaxed into his hold watching as the ship took off and soon the planet was a small ball surrounded by stars and darkness. Riff kissed her cheek and jaw.

"Perhaps you should try to get some sleep sister, the journey will seem shorter that way."

She closed her eye turning in his hold to hide her face in his chest electing a sigh from him before he held her close. After a few minutes she allowed him to lead her up to the room that was theirs and she blinked surprised at what she found. The room was bigger than any she'd ever seen with dark hardwood floors, a queen sized four poster bed draped in plum purple sheets, blankets and hangings with a wooden headboard that had hand carved climbing roses along it, the walls were covered by rich navy wallpaper and there was a window with a sitting bench.

Riff watched smiling as she explored the new room squealing when she found the connected bathroom with a shower and soaking tub. She turned back to face him before going to him standing on tiptoe and kissing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Riff smiled into the kiss before he returned it placing his hands on her hips and gently walking her backwards to the bed until the backs of her knees hit the mattress and she fell down onto her back not breaking the kiss as she pulled him down with her.

Riff broke the kiss to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck where he bit down lightly at her pulse point making her gasp in pleasure as her body arched off the bed and her hands clung to his shirt before pulling it off making him chuckle against her collarbone. He kissed her lips sweetly pulling away before she could respond making her whimper and give him a pouting look that melted his heart as he stood up. Shaking his head he pulled her into a sitting position and kissed her making her smile and kiss back happily while his fingers clumsily untied the corset back of her dress making her chuckle breaking the kiss to rest her forehead on his shoulder.

After letting him struggle a few minutes she pushed his hands away and untied the dress herself smiling as he pulled the dress off her and tossed it to the floor running his hand down her now exposed skin making her moan then gasp as his fingers brushed over the center of her panties causing her hips to buck a little. Riff smirked and moved his hand to her thigh lightly squeezing the supple flesh as his lips trailed down her torso to the waistband of her panties drawing a whimper to her lips.

"Tease."

Riff looked up at his sister and found her looking down at him with her green eyes filled with lust, her cheeks were flushed a charming pink and little diamonds of sweat clung to her brow. He chuckled and returned his lips to hers kissing her deeply as his hands pulled her panties off and her hands clumsily removed his pants and underwear before she arched against him causing a shudder to run through him. He entered her in a swift movement making her moan loudly into the kiss and her nails dig into his shoulder the slight pain adding to the pleasure.

Moments later they lay curled up together working on regulating their breathing. Magenta kissed her brother's chest before slipping out of bed and pulling her black silk robe from her bag and walking to the window looking out at the endless span of stars. After a moment, and putting his boxers on, Riff joined her gently rubbing her shoulders as he kissed her head but stayed silent knowing no words could really help his sister stop missing their home.

Before long he'd coaxed her back into bed and held her close as she fell asleep. As she slept his mind kept sleep elusive leaving him to stare up at the purple canopy above him until the darkness turned to sleep. The pair was woken rather rudely by the castle shuddering violently and Frank calling their names from somewhere else in the building, Riff sighed a little annoyed but carefully slipped out of his sister's hold and covered her with the blanket before he dressed himself and left the room to see what Frank was yelling about.

Upon walking down the stairs Riff found the prince standing outside the lift used to travel between any level of the castle to the lab arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"There you are, where is your sister? It doesn't matter we've landed in a place called Denton and we should begin research of these things called humans as soon as possible."

Riff only nodded not bothering to try and interrupt Frank to tell him precautions should be taken, he wouldn't have listened anyway, before they just threw themselves into an unknown surrounding and interacted with its inhabitants. Riff followed Frank to the control room and pulled up the information scanning it over faster than Frank could read the first paragraph.

"They seem to be a great deal like us, in appearance at least, we should be able to communicate with them the group of humans that reside in this particular place speak the same language as us. I'm setting up the barrier now, if any of these humans comes close we will know from the monitors around the castle, we seemed to have landed in a clearing far outside the town so I find it unlikely someone would come to investigate our arrival of they seen it at all this is the time of night most humans sleep, the sun should be rising soon however."

Frank inclined his chin turning away to return to his chambers.

"Very well then we shall begin our exploration later when these humans will be awake, take precautions and dress each window with heavy curtains and boars if needed."

Riff clenched his jaw, he was meant to be Frank's partner in this mission not some servant for him to boss around but he knew the consequences for refusing an order from the prince so rather than argue he nodded once and watched Frank leave for his chambers. Once Frank was gone Riff left the lab and began the task he was ordered starting with the rooms they'd be using most on the first floor.

Magenta had been sleeping rather peacefully in bed when suddenly a bright light shone over her making her groan and try to move closer to Riff only to find him gone.

"Turn out the light and come back to bed Riffy it's too bright."

After a moment of no response and the light still shining she opened her eyes and flinched as the bright yellow light pouring in through the window stung her eyes and made her skin very warm, to warm. Panicking she cowers away to the shadow in the corner of the room tears springing to her eyes as she screamed for her brother. Riff heard his sister's screams from the room down the hall and quickly dropped the heavy curtain he had been hanging and ran back to the room throwing the door open.

He scanned the room taking a moment to find Magenta huddled in a shadowed corner hugging her knees to her chest squinting at the light. He quickly went to the window and pulled the navy velvet draped blocking the light and throwing the room into shadow before he went to his sister holding her as she threw her arms around him.

"What was that?! It's so bright it hurts my eyes and skin!"

Riff gently took her face in his hands and kissed her tears away making her relax a little feeling safe.

"It's called the sun, it is this planet's version of a waking hours moon but it is much brighter because it is not a moon but a star. Your eyes and fair skin are used to the soft moon light of Transylvania but in time they will adjust to this light."

Magenta looked up at him her lip still quivering a little, she didn't need to say anything he could see it in her eyes that she was missing their home again and being surrounded by unfamiliarity wasn't helping. He placed a kiss to her forehead, cheek and nose electing a giggle from her making him give a faint smile.

"It will take time but we will get used to this and before long we will be back home, just you and me on our moon drenched shores, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to say that I have decided to take this story up until the start of the movie (I'm hoping/planning for ending it right at the opening at the church scene). I also wanted to take time to thank guest reviewers Eponine and Erinkons for her reviews and views of this story! I would also like to thank Cececat for her review on this and many of my other stories I hope you all stay around! To make a small comment to Eponine, yes by Richard O'brien's hand Frank is the prince of Transexual Transylvania (it was said in the script for Revenge of the Old Queen which can be read online) so that should explain why it pops up so much. Once again thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

 **-Chapter 8-**

A couple weeks went by at a snail's pace it seemed, most of the day Frank and Riff were in the lab getting more information about the place they had landed, Riff still believed leaving the castle wasn't a good idea but as always no one could tell prince Frank N. Further no and so it was that he took short trips into town alone, after he made Riff fix up the old pickup truck they had found just outside the grounds, leaving Magenta with nothing to really do so she would hide away in some part of the castle.

Over the course of the weeks she had taught herself how to cook a few earth meals but that didn't hold her interest very long. One particularly boring day Magenta was sitting in the zen room, she never used the various types of drugs and joints Frank stored there but she liked the sweet scent of the incense and the velvet pillows that made up the floor, with Riff listening to him tell her about the stars and old stories of their home, hoping to ebb away some of her homesickness, when Frank's voice echoed demandingly through the castle.

"RIFF RAFF COME TO THE LAB AT ONCE!"

Riff sighed heavily as Magenta's brows furrowed and she offered him her cigarette, neither smoked very often but being in the zen room it seemed the right place to light one, which he took a long drag from signing the smoke back out in a white haze before kissing her forehead and leaving. Magenta didn't see him for the remainder of the day and most of the night until he slipped into bed beside her holding her close.

"I'm sorry my beautiful sister, I didn't mean to abandon you all day."

Magenta tried to act like she was asleep but his fingers ran up and down her side lightly making her fight back a giggle before turning over to face him her eyes looking deep into his own.

"What kept you so long?"

Riff pulled her close so she was resting against his chest but didn't meet her eyes as he looked up at the canopy of the bed. Magenta narrowed her eyes at him and pushed herself up onto her hands looking down at him with a raised brow and piercing gaze making him sigh and sit up against the headboard.

"Frank brought something home to experiment on, a girl, a human girl not much older than you named Laura I believe he said. He met her tap dancing for coins in town and drugged her drink then brought her here."

Magenta shuddered her brow now creasing in worry.

"Isn't that dangerous? What if she learns about us?"

Riff shook his head.

"She's under heavy sedation, she isn't waking up until we make her, even if she did she's in the lab how could she get out?"

Magenta didn't look convinced as she moved to lay between her brother's legs with her chin resting on her arms over his chest. Looking into her eyes he gently played with one of her curls while his other hand traced shapes on her back, she had neglected to wear anything but a black sheer nightie he noticed.

"It will be alright my darling, humans are primitive creatures I doubt she will realize we aren't humans and I highly doubt Frank will let her stay around long, once he gets bored with her she'll be brainwashed and dumped on the corner he found her on."

As he spoke he leaned closer to her until his lips met her's by the end of the sentence making her smile and forget the topic as she kissed back and pulled the blanket over them. If only Riff had been right about this human girl not staying long. Three days later Frank woke her from her sleep and the house was suddenly filled with a voice that was a glass shattering 5 octaves to high as she screamed and cowered away from Frank scared about being in an unfamiliar place with a guy she only remembered taking her out for a drink.

Riff and Magenta hurried down to the lab to find the girl cowering as she looked at Frank, despite the fact he wasn't doing anything but looking at her, and as soon as the siblings stepped out of the lift she turned to face them. Magenta looked the girl over, Riff was right she couldn't have been any older than 18 with large brown eyes, long brown hair, faintly tanned skin, a perfect hourglass figure and very impressive natural beauty that gave off both an air of childishness and maturity.

Before she could stop herself Magenta left her brother's side and approached the girl reaching out and gently cupping her cheek.

"Hush now, no more screaming. No one is here to hurt you, Frank merely found you passed out after a few drinks and brought you back here."

The girl's eyes widened at something Magenta didn't hear but she nodded all the same as her body stopped shaking making Magenta smile lightly.

"Good now what is your name?"

The girl seemed to relax giving a small smile as she looked the other woman over.

"Laura Ansalong."

Magenta nodded lightly patting her cheek like she were praising her before she spoke.

"I am Magenta, that is my brother Riff Raff and that is our…."

She trailed off unsure of what to call Frank, she didn't need to worry about it long because Frank came over and took Laura's hand making her look at him.

"Their master Frank N. Furter, Magenta here is my domestic and Riff Raff is a handyman."

Magenta bit her tongue to keep from growling as she stepped back to Riff's side where he wrapped his arm around her waist leaning close to her ear.

"Easy my darling, just play along."

Magenta nodded stepping back with him and watching as Frank used his honey tongued charm to lewar Laura to his chambers. Magenta crossed her arms leaning into her brother's side.

"Was her voice like that before?"

Riff wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her head.

"Oddly enough yes it was, I believe it maybe some type of defect or perhaps a result of an accident."

She sighed turning and wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a small pouting look.

"Do I have to play nice with her? She's so annoying already, that voice of her's."

Riff chuckled kissing her lips lingering for a moment before putting their noses together.

"Only until Frank tires of her my beloved sister."

She smiled kissing him again before following him to the lift and back to the zen room where they had been perched before the commotion. The rest of the afternoon they were left alone until around 4:00 when Frank finally woke and demanded Riff get back to work on some kind of experiment, leaving Magenta to deal with Laura until much later into the night. She collapsed onto the bed beside her brother with a groan making him chuckle and start gently massage her shoulders.

"Long afternoon sister?"

Magenta turned her head to look at him looking tired and worn.

"That girl doesn't shut up once she starts talking! I think I've lost some hearing in my ears!"

Riff chuckled again leaning down and gently kissing the top of watch ear making her giggle as his hands tickled her sides. Hearing her giggle he continued to tickle her until tears were streaming her cheeks and he lightly kissed them away.

"If you are annoyed with her then surely Frank won't want her around long."

Magenta closed her eyes snuggling into his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"For my sanity I can only hope."

Riff stroked her hair letting his fingers linger in her curls unaware he had begun humming a lullaby from when she was little until she was sound asleep against his chest making him chuckle before kissing her head and laying down to and letting sleep take him as well.


End file.
